Yours For The Snogging
by Skittlehog
Summary: Beyond the redhair, smart remarks, and plots to kill every guy Angelina looks at, is a Weasley screaming that he's hers for the taking. COMPLETED!
1. Sweet Talker

**A/N: So here goes my second Fred/Angelina fanfic. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the actions expressed in my fanfic. **

Chapter One

A small green candy levitated its way through History of Magic one afternoon. It flew behind Katie Bell, barely missed Lee Jordan, and passed right through Professor Binns, who simply continued his lesson while the students laughed when the candy did figure-eights inside him. Finally, the candy stopped in front of Angelina Johnson who was trying extremely hard to stay awake.

"Eat me!" Squeaked the candy.

Angelina went cross-eyed to see the candy floating merely inches from her face.

"What?" She said.

"Eat me! I'm delicious! I'm almost as delicious as that hunk of Weasley across the room."

Angelina peaked out of the corner of her eye to see Fred Weasley mumbling into his wand.

"...you know you want me." Squeaked the candy.

"No thanks." Said Angelina, flicking the candy away.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Said the candy, "I'm a wild one."

"And what is going to happen to me if I eat you?" Asked Angelina.

"Nothing. I just want to satisfy your cravings baby."

Angelina bit her lip to hold back the urge to laugh.

"I already had a huge lunch, thanks."

"There's always room for desert. Just imagine I'm that sexy red-head over there!" Said the candy.

"Candy?" Asked Angelina to the boy sitting next to her.

The boy grabbed the candy and shoved it into his mouth. Angelina looked over at Fred who was listening to his wand and jumped when the boy burped.

"...and that concludes our class today," said Professor Binns, "homework due Monday."

The students gathered their things and Fred walked over to Angelina, but not before his arse was slapped by the boy who was sitting next to Angelina. Angelina laughed as the boy ran out red-faced, realizing what he had just done.

"So that's what the candy did." Said Angelina as Fred walked over.

"You're no fun." Said Fred as they linked arms.

"Well I don't exactly want to make contact with your arse." Laughed Angelina.

"So you'll talk to a candy in front of twenty people, but you won't touch my arse. C'mon this is a one-time chance to touch my arse fully clothed."

Angelina burst into a fit of laughs, holding her sides. Fred stood there, exasperated.

"I was... come on Angie...just... will you stop already?"

"I...your..." Laughed Angelina. "Oh my god! That was the Fred quote of the day!"

"I'm just too damn funny aren't I?"

Angelina and Fred walked into the Great Hall where Katie and Alicia were giggling over a piece of parchment.

"What? A picture of Percy's enormous head?"

"No, this was posted in the girls' dormitory. A list of boys and what characteristic applies to them. We're supposed to fill it out for our crush anonymously and put it up."

"So, er, who are you going to do yours for Alicia?" Asked George, trying to sneak a peak of what she was writing."

"You're so nosy. This is for the enjoyment of females only."

"Please let me see. I want to see what you put me for."

"Who says I'm putting your name down?"

"I, well..." George turned as red as his hair and stuffed a pastry into his mouth.

Alicia started to laugh and everyone looked up at her.

"What?"

"Uh, 'Resorts to cheesy love poems when he can't think of a good gift.' Someone put that for Marcus Flint."

"Eww! You mean someone actually fancies him?"

"Well I guess they're over it now if they thought his poems were cheesy."

"Here, let me fill it out now." Angelina covered the paper with her hand and pulled out a quill.

Alicia and Katie both giggled when they saw what Angelina put.

"Who did you put?" Said Fred, peering over the paper.

"None of your business Fred." Said Alicia, pushing his wand away.

The girls walked off, leaving the boys frustrated.

"We have to find out what that paper says!"

"Fred, we all know Angelina put down your name."

"Well, no, we don't."

The twins looked over at Lee, who was fiddling with his robes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was... well what if Angelina fancies someone else."

"You wouldn't dare go there!" Said Fred, pointing threateningly at Lee.

"No not me, I mean, Cedric."

"Diggory?" Said Fred, a little too loud.

"Well she was sort of flirting with him yesterday when you were in detention. He came over to ask something about a class."

"I'll choke him with his own..."

"Thinking death thoughts of fellow students Mr. Weasley? Five points from Gryffindor. And I don't think choking him with his own... well... it wouldn't work." Said Snape with a disturbed look on his pale, disgusting face. (Greasy, slimy, murdering son-of-a...)

Fred let out a cry of frustration and walked to the Quidditch pitch with his twin. Why didn't he just ask her out? Why? Some moron was going to move in on his unclaimed territory before he even did anything about it!

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I hope it was entertaining. Please review and let me know what you all thought! I love the Weasleys!**


	2. A Little Fred Action

1**A/N: Wow, now I've said this once and I'm gonna say it again... "I love you all!" Wow, that's a lot of reviews for one chapter, at least for me it is. Sorry it took so long! Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own, I only own the actions expressed by the characters.**

Chapter Two

Fred walked up the marble staircase after practice, dragging his school bag as he did. Peeves was cackling merrily, dodging Filtch's attempts to swat him with a broom. Fred let out a sigh and began thinking of Cedric and Angelina.

"I'm Cedric Diggory and I'm so fantastic." Mimicked Fred. "He's just a bloody show off."

_Yeah but he's pretty good at it._

"He gets all the girls!"

_He's older and more mature..._

Is that was it was? Maturity? Please, the older guys get, the younger they act. The more perverted they get and the better at lying. 'Oh girl, I don't want to get you laid, I want a serious, relationship full of emotion and feelings.' Right. So what was it?

Fred rewound his mind to a while back...

"_...They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory–" _

"_He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina._

"Tall and good-looking?" said Fred. "I'm tall and good-looking!"

Obviously Fred said those last words a little loud because three second-year girls were giggling and pointing playfully at him. Fred blushed and walked right in to Angelina.

"Uh..."

The girls looked at Angelina, thinking they had stepped on her territory, they moved on.

"Hitting on second years Fred? If you want a younger woman why don't you try a year under us? I mean c'mon they've barely made it through puberty."

"Well I can't help it if every girl I meet swoons at the sight of me."

"So I guess I'm just good at controlling myself then."

"I guess you are. But we all know you wish you could snog me long and h– Snape!"

"Snape?"

"Mr. Weasley, loitering in the hall? Two points from Gryffindor, and I think I'll take another two for making suggestive remarks in front of a lady. And another one for you Miss Johnson."

Snape left, leaving Fred and Angelina.

"One day, I'm going to smash his big greasy head into a brick wall. No, better than a brick wall, a head on collision with a blast-ended skrewt, a hippogriff and a bludger." (Oh the possibilities...)

"Since when has Snape ever taken points for staying out an hour before we're supposed to turn it?

"Since when has Snape cared?"

"Maybe you'd better save your plotting until your out of Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well I can dream cant I?"

She laughed.

"So who did you write down on that paper?"

"You'll never know now, will you?"

Fred blocked her path. "C'mon just a hint."

"No Fred, it's between us girls."

"And since when have I been left of a girl conversation?"

"Since your name is apart of it."

"Reeeeeeally? And who put my name down?"

"You're name is already down. A girl just has to fill in what she thinks of you."

"And what did you, I mean, a girl, put about me?"

"And what makes you think _I_ did it?"

"Must I refer back to before Snape interrupted us?"

"I may want to snog your brains out, but..."

"Ah ha! So you admit to the crime!"

"Crime?"

"The crime of secretly wanting to snog my brains out!"

"Oh come on Fred!"

"I'm a wanted man Angie. But since you're my best friend, I guess I could let you in on some Fred action."

Angelina started laughing again but was interrupted.

"Why is it that I enter conversations at completely the wrong time?" It was Alicia.

"Um, sorry Alicia. Fred invited me to a snogfest but I declined his invitation."

"Well if you need me I'll be waiting Angie..." He turned and walked promptly into a wall. He straightened himself up and walked into the portrait of the Fat Lady.

**A/N: Uh, yeah, a bit random but I needed to update. So I hoped you enjoyed it and wanna read more. Suggestions would be a great help! Thanks! **


	3. The List

**A/N: Hoped you liked chapter two, thanks for the suggestions! And thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter three!**

Chapter Three

Fred walked into the common room, embarrassed, his head aching, and with obvious slow reflexes because the second he emerged, George ran at him. Panting, now with a sore arse, _and_ head injuries he asked his brother calmly but sternly...

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Wrong with me? Aren't you the least bit curious about what the girls wrote on that paper?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to find out what it..."

"Never mind your slow wit! I've been everywhere trying to find the solution and now I've found one!"

"And...?"

"Dobby."

"How is a house-elf going to help us?"

"He nicked some polyjuice potion from under Snape's big, stupid nose!" Said George, pulling out a small bottle from his pocket.

"I am not being a girl!"

"Yes you are!"

"Who then?"

"Well I'm going to be Lavender..."

"And me?" Asked Fred.

"Winky..."

Fred blinked a few times, sure that his brother had mixed up his words a bit.

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, I thought you said...Winky."

"I did."

Fred thanked his brother with a nice slap on the back of the head.

"Why am I think stinking house-elf?"

"Because I'm the one who thought of the idea."

"Couldn't you have knocked out someone else, another human maybe?"

"No time, Lavender and Winky are out cold in the closet and the girls meet in exactly five minutes."

"How do you...?"

"Here, put this on." Said George, picking up a skirt and handing Fred a cloth.

"You undressed a girl? AND you took off Winky's tea cloth?" Said Fred, astounded.

"No, borrowed a skirt from Ginny and a piece of cloth."

"And where am I supposed to put this? One my head?"

"House elves are naked without their clothes, so just hold it...there."

The boys changed and drank the potion, George forcing it down Fred's throat. Fred walked over to the mirror and squeaked at his reflection. He gave his twin a glare and the two of them walked out the portrait of the Fat Lady. They stopped just across the large tapestry and walked back and forth three times. _A place for only girls, a place for only girls, a place for only girls._ Nothing happened. They tried once more. Still nothing.

"Are you sure that's what we're supposed to be thinking?"

"Yes! I overheard Katie telling her. Maybe because we're really boys we can't get in."

Just then, Susan Bones walked in the corridor.

"Lavender, ready to see the list of boys?" She giggled.

George, looked awkward for a second and then giggled, or as much as he could.

"Why is, um..." She pointed to Winky (or Fred actually).

"She wants to write something about... Dobby."

"How cute! Elf love."

"Yes Dobby is um...quite the elf. Winky likes him." Squeaked Fred, who found it very easy to talk like a house elf.

"Well we better go." Said Susan leading the way.

Susan walked back and forth three times while George pretended to tie his shoe– which didn't have laces. The door opened and the three were almost blasted out by the high pitched giggling and the girls talking amongst themselves like a flock of noisy birds. As the paper was passed around, and the giggling increased, which Fred found it hard to believe the volume could increase more than it had.

Alicia and Katie grabbed the paper and scribbled something on it and passed it to another group of girls.

"Settle down! Shut up!" Said Alicia. "Who wants to read this aloud?"

Within seconds, a dozen hands flew up, including Fred's and George's.

"How about you Lavender."

"Sure." Said George, who couldn't wait to read it.

"It's in alphabetical order, read from the top down."

Fred smacked his face with his hand. They'd be here all night by the time they got to _Weasley_.

George took the paper and glanced at the first name: _Ackerley, Stewart_. Who?

"Has a slight tendency to tremble when he likes a girl. Signed Emma Dobbs."

A group of first-year girls were giggling.

_How boring._

As George talked about Malcolm Baddock neighing like a horse after first kisses, Fred took the opportunity to search the crowd. He glanced across the room to see a first-year staring at him with a horrified expression. He ignored her and searched a bit more. Hannah Abbott was talking to another Hufflepuff about a boy, and to his surprise, even the Slytherins were there. Then he spotted her, right smack dab in the middle of the crowd next to Alicia.

"Uh... Crabbe, Vincent. Ew, um, snogged a girl in a closet?"

There were a few gagging noises and Millicent went red.

"Diggory, Cedric..."

Fred turned his attention back to his twin.

"Cedric Diggory is the epitome of the perfect male. He has increasingly good looks, Quidditch skills, and bravery beyond anyone we know, well, maybe besides Harry Potter... signed..."

Fred looked up, waiting for the horrible truth, he spotted Angelina, she showed no sign of wanting to hear it. Fred glanced at his brother, waiting until George would say...

"Cho Chang?"

A girl, who was now red in the face was giggling madly. She was about fourteen, with dark hair. So it wasn't Angelina after all. So who did Angelina write down?

"Winky's turn! She wants to write something about Dobby!" Said Alicia, taking the paper from George.

There were loud awes as Alicia handed Fred the paper. Everyone at that moment was starring at Fred. _Think like a house elf_, he told himself. He quickly scribbled something down and handed the paper back to Alicia.

"I didn't know house elves were literate!" Said Pansy Parkinson cruely.

"House Elves are very smart creatures!" Said Hermione.

"Maybe you're not a mudblood after all, maybe you're a half-breed! That would explain your pitiful height and buck teeth!"

"Shut up Parkinson!" Screamed George.

Pansy shut up but only because she wanted to hear the rest of the list. George read Fred's allowed.

"Dobby is very nice. Signed Winky."

"I told you House Elves are stupid!"

Five Gryffindors pointed their wands at her and she shut up.

George went down the list. He passed _Goyle_, _Higgs_, _Malfoy_, _McLadden_, _Smith_, he finally arrived at _Weasley_.

"Fred Weasley..."

Fred looked over at Angelina who was acting as casually as she did during Cedric's name. Was it possible that Angelina liked someone else?

"Fred Weasley can make any girl laugh. He's a bit of a git, but he makes up for it with his incredible sense of humor, along with George. Fred is simply the most..."

"Winky... what's wrong with your head?"

George looked up from the list to see little by little, strands of red hair emerging from Fred's (or actually Winky's) head.

"Uh, Winky doesn't feel so good. Come along."

"Winky wants to know more about Fred Weasley!"

"No! Winky feels sick because she woke up in a closet!"

Fred got the hint immediately and ran out the door along with George, leaving the girls dumbstruck. They raced to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but she wasn't there. Luckily they changed back just before...

"I knew it!"

Fred and George turned in unison to see Alicia looking at them with rage, with George in a skirt and Fred with a tea cloth.

**A/N: Yeah, hehe my first cliffhanger in this story. I wrote another page, but them I realized it was too early to take it there so I'll wait a bit. So I tried to add more actions, I know I write too much dialogue! And I let you see what was on a bit of the list. So see you next chapter! Let me know what you thought! I DIDN'T GET TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE! GRRRR!**


	4. BUTTS

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was starting to write chapter four and I kept deleting it. So anyway here it is.**

Chapter Four

Alicia looked from George to Fred to down Fred to back up at Fred with a priceless disgusted look on her face. They knew what she was thinking, they had used polyjuice potion to turn themselves into to females, walked in and listened to secrets that weren't meant for their ears, and now they were probably going to have to pry fifty percent of the Hogwarts population off them one manicured finger at a time.

"You...both of you... I cannot believe it!" Screamed Alicia.

The twins looked at each other. Each pondering what to do next. Fred thought he'd just calmly explain his undying love for Angelina and his extreme obsession to make her fall madly in love with him and then they could ride off into the sunset...maybe that was a little much.

"I told you it was girls only!" Said Alicia.

A lightbulb turned on above Fred's flaming red hair: _Reverse Psychology_.

"Girl's only eh? Keeping secret's from guys eh?"

George caught on quickly.

"Keeping things from the male race eh?"

"You're looney."

"No we're BUTTS!"

"Exactly!" Said Alicia.

"No, BUTTS: Boys Union..."

"To Terminate Sexism!"

"Keeping secrets from boys is not being sexist."

The twins were about to come back with another come back but were interrupted by Angelina... and Oliver Wood.

"Wood!" Growled Fred under his breath.

"Uh, Oliver I think Fred and George are..."

"Making a statement!" Said George.

"A very odd statement." Said Angelina, now taking notice of what Fred and George were wearing.

"Yeah, I'll go now." Said Oliver. "Bye Angie."

_Angie! He called her Angie! I'll smack a bludger to his head, take out my own captain yeah! _

"What are you doing? And why are you in a tea cloth?" Asked Angelina.

"Doesn't anyone care that George is in a skirt?" Screamed Fred.

"We're starting a union." Said George.

"For what cause?"

"Getting rid of sexism."

"That's a worthy cause, count me in."

"Angelina, they are...they're off their rockers!" Screamed Alicia.

Angelina looked at the twins once more. Her eyes obviously looking at Fred in a tea cloth.

"Yes, but if they are putting their efforts into something good."

"Angie, their union name is BUTTS!" Said Alicia.

"Boys Union To Terminate Sexism." Said Fred.

"That's really clever!"

"Yes, but do you know why their starting a boys union? Because they read our list and now their turning it around and saying that keeping the list from them is sexism."

"You read the list? Frederick, whatever your middle name is,Weasley!"

Fred put on his puppy dog face and walked over to Angelina.

"I cannot believe you did that. After we told you not to. How far did they get?"

"They were just about to read theirs when the polyjuice potion wore off."

Angelina's eyes grew wider.

"That was you?"

Angelina pushed passed Fred and into hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was now swinging merrily back and forth, due to being drunk (again) with her friend Violet. Alicia, said good night to the twins and ran after her friend.

"Why do you think she's so upset?" Asked Fred.

"I don't know ask a girl."

**A/N: A wise boy once said, 'I don't know ask a girl'. No I'm not sexist... anyway, this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but I had to update, cuz it's been a month ( I think exactly today!) So review and I'm gonna start trying to write chapter 5. Grrr... I need to take a writing class so I can write description not so much dialogue. Anyway. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZA!**


	5. Evil Scotsman

**A/N: And...I'm...back! Well, my friend Lylian (Silverbunnie) and I have been working together to create another fanfic. I've been meaning to type/post this. It was in my head for the longest time. Hope everyone has a great holiday and New Year! Here is chapter five!**

Chapter Five

Alicia walked into the Common Room shortly after Angelina, after shaking her head at the twins a few times but not until after she rolled her eyes at the twins. George turned to his brother.

"I think we should go apologize, Angelina seems really upset."

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

They walked over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, ands were about to say the password, but not before they heard a very loud "AH HA!" And found themselves face to face with Filtch.

"You're out of your common room late! Detention!" Yelled Filtch.

"No we're not!" Said George.

Filtch pulled out a grubby, tarnished, old watch which looked as if it had belonged to ten generations of Filtch. Or filth by the looks of it. He starred at his watch and within seconds an evil grin appeared across Filtch's face.

"Now you are!"

"That's not fair!" Said Fred.

"You tricked us!" Said George.

"Detention! Tomorrow night! My office! I have something special planned for you too! And another detention for you're inappropriate clothing!" He yelled, "Or... lack of." He said looking at Fred.

Filtch turned and left, followed by Mrs. Norris, who had all too suddenly appeared at his side.

"You know, that cat is scary." Said Fred.

"I think it's possessed!" Said George.

The twins told the Fat Lady the password and walked into the common room. "What do you think he has planned for us?" Fred asked, "Probably has a preplanned list."

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that I never want Filtch to catch me in a skirt again!" Said George.

"A skirt? I'm practically naked over here!" Yelled Fred, drawing attention to not one, but five first year girls.

"Imagine if McGonagall caught you," George laughed, "She'd owl Mum in a second!"

"Well, your skirt is a bit high up your thigh if you know what I mean dear brother."

"It's Ginny's! She's three years younger, three years shorter! And it didn't look like that on Lavender's body!" Said George, attempting to pull the skirt down.

George spotted Angelina looking nonchalantly at the fire. "I'll go first."

"Can we change first?" Asked Fred, who was still getting looks by the giggling first year girls.

The twins quickly changed. Fred, who felt he was visually violated after a first year girl followed him up the stairs, put on the double recommended amounts of clothing. "Bloody hormonal perverted first years!" He mumbled under his breath.

They walked down to the common room and found Angelina still starring into the fire. George made his way over while Fred stood in the corner shifting his weight from one foot to another.

_Right... left...right... L- Right! Oh! You didn't see that one coming now did you left foot? Did you? Huh? Huh? Did ya?_

"Fred."

_Fred Weasley one, left foot zero! Zip! Nada! Nothing!_

"Fred!" Screamed George into his brother's ear.

Fred rubbed his ear and decided he would taunt his left foot later. He walked over to Angelina and jumped onto the couch.

"You're going to go blind if you look into that too long."

No response.

"Listen Angie I'm sorry. I only wanted to see if someone wrote about me because I'm... it's stupid so don't laugh...I said don't laugh!"

Angelina smiled.

"So you're going to promise me you're not going to laugh?"

"Yes Fred."

"Ok, so I wanted to find out what someone wrote about me and I was hoping that it was maybe written by the person that I fancy, so maybe I could eventually talk to that person and have a... girlfriend."

"You think that's stupid?"

"I'm not finished. The reason why I think it's stupid is because I want a girlfriend because I'm... I'm..."

"You're..."

At this point Fred dramatically threw his arms around Angelina and sobbed big, fake tears onto her shoulder. "I'm... (sob) ...so... (sob)... lonely!"

"Hey Angelina."

Fred looked up to see a smiling Oliver Wood once again in his presence. Irritated, annoyed, and ready to strangle his own captain, Fred sobbed even more loudly now. But his pitiful attempt to make Angelina not notice Oliver failed.

"Hi Oliver." She said.

"I was wondering," Said Oliver, "If you wanted to play Quidditch some afternoon so I can show you that new technique I was working on. You're in my number one spot for future captain right now."

She blushed.

_She blushed! Evil girl-wooing Scotsman!_

"Because I've been watching you very closely, I didn't have a chance to tell you when you came in the common room because you seemed upset. Maybe we could discuss this at Hogsmeade next Saturday?"

_Damn you!_

"Actually Wood." Said Fred, bringing himself to his full height, "Angelina and I have a potions essay we really need to work on. You wouldn't want her grades to suffer and be kicked off the team now would you?"

"Well I know Angelina and she can pull off anything. And I would be more than happy to help her, being in NEWT level potions," Said Wood, starring Fred right in the eye.

"I think Angelina would like to work with her potions _partner_, Wood."

"Well then I can help _both_ of you."

"We don't need _your _help."

"Well if I helped Angelina would have time to go to Hogsmeade with _me_."

"Mind if I join you then? I mean it's just_ Quidditch_ talk right?"

Angelina seemed to sense the tension. (Who wouldn't)

"Uh, I'm going to go to bed." She said, letting out a fake yawn and stretching her arms, "I'll just go."

"Let me walk you." Said Fred, taking her arm.

_Nice move Fred!_

"Oh but I insist." Said Wood.

_Strangle him, both...hands...around...his...filthy...Scottish...neck!_

"Uh, Alicia will you walk me? I'm a bit dizzy, I don't know if I could make it into the room myself."

"I'll help!" Said Fred and Oliver in unison, and then glaring at each other in unison.

Alicia immediately got up and walked with Angelina up to the girls' dormitory.

"Weasley." Said Oliver, nodding.

"Wood." Said Fred.

The two boys turned backs and walked to their dormitories.

**A/N: Whoa, he's pushing up on Fred's women! Competition! Well hope you liked it! Please review and let me know**!


	6. Provoking the Prat

**A/N: Hey I'm really sorry it took so long. Finals and studying and all sorts of fun things like that. Enjoy and thanks so much for all the reviews and I really appreciate you guys reading!**

Chapter Six

Glaring menacingly, Fred made his way up to the boys dormitory. He pulled out his wand and threw open the door and ran inside. George stayed in the common room. Normally he'd follow his twin when going to curse the living daylights out of someone, but since the only one up there was Lee Jordan, George thought it better to wait patiently by the fire. 3...2...1...

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU NEARLY TOOK MY HEAD OFF!"

He was right.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT WOOD! YOU SAID 'OH SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH DIGGORY' BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO WARN ME ABOUT WOOD?" Screamed Fred.

"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY INSTEAD OF PLAYING THE WHOLE FLIRTING AND HARD TO GET ACT YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR WHAT? FIVE BLOODY YEARS! IT'S NOT MY JOB TO KEEP TABS ON YOUR LITTLE CRUSH!" Lee replied, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I'M WORKING ON IT!"

A few more slams, a thud, and Fred stomped back to the common room fuming. Luckily everyone else had gone up to their dormitories.

"Why didn't you come and help me out?" Asked Fred.

"I think you did enough yourself, but I really don't think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw heard you, you should speak up a bit."

"I get the point." He said, plopping down on the couch next to his brother.

Meanwhile, Angelina and Alicia were talking in the girls' dormitory.

"So that was... interesting." Said Alicia.

Angelina laid back on her bed, massaging her temples. "Why doesn't he just ask me out already? He's such a prat!"

"Well I would have thought you'd move on. I mean I like him and everything but he doesn't really do anything about his feelings unless provoked." Said Alicia.

"So go and provoke him for me."

Angelina sighed loudly. Fred was just so frustrating. Why didn't he just get some guts and ask her out. No, the troublesome twin had to flirt and flee.

There was a knock outside their window and Alicia ran to open it. And there was Oliver Wood, shivering.

"Why didn't you just come up here? Instead of freezing to death?" Asked Angelina.

"Because Fred would have killed me. Can I come in already?"

The girls helped Oliver into the dorm and off his broom.

"You know," Said Oliver, taking a seat on an empty bed, "Weasley can spot a bludger pretty far away but he can't see what's in front of his face." Said Oliver.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "He's an idiot."

"Shut up Angie you know you like him."

"Five years Alicia! Five! He has done nothing about this for five years! I just want to smack him across the face and scream just take me Fred take me! I'm yours for the snogging!"

"Did you hear that?" Said Fred, turning towards the stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like, take me! Take me I'm yours for the snogging!" Said Fred.

George rolled his eyes. "Probably Lavender."

The twins laughed before pausing. "Oh my god! She's still in the closet!"

The twins ran over to the closet that was hidden behind a bookshelf. George pushed the shelf away and Fred wrenched open the door. "Lav–"

Fred stopped abruptly as he saw Lavender still out cold and Winky gone.

"What did you give her?" Asked Fred.

"The sleeping draught." He replied.

"_And_ Winky?" Asked Fred.

"No, she was out already when I found her." Said George.

"So where's Winky?" Asked Fred.

"Probably woke up and vanished or whatever house elves do to get back to the kitchen."

George picked up Lavender and pulled an antidote out of his pocket.

"C'mon Lavender swallow." Said George pouring the antidote into her mouth.

"Wait, if Lavender wasn't yelling 'take me take meI'm yours for the snogging' then who–"

Fred turned just in time to see Oliver Wood walking down from the girl's dormitory looking quite flushed. And who wouldn't be, outside in the cold on his broom.

"Night Oliver!" Called Angelina from the girls dormitory.

"Night Angie, see you tomor..row." Said Oliver, his eyes landing on Fred's wand and worst of all, his fist.

**A/N: Whoops looks like Fred got the wrong impression. Please review and tell me what you think so far. I shall try and update when I get a chance. Later!**


	7. The Thumps of His Heart

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the wait! I got my license, a job, and evil teachers who give too much homework! Anyway here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own one of the lines that I found on an HP icon.**

Chapter Seven

"_Night Oliver!" Called Angelina from the girls dormitory._

"_Night Angie, see you tomor..row." Said Oliver, his eyes landing on Fred's wand and worst of all, his fist. _

All color seemed to drain from the young Quidditch captain's face. Was he afraid? Of course not! Sure he had seen the spectacular Weasley Twins beat bludgers away from the players for how many years now. Great reflexes... yes... good for knocking out Slytherins... only a few more games and the cup was his! Er... theirs actually... he meant theirs! He's not some selfish, Quidditch obsessed...

Suddenly Oliver was blown back against the wall. He put a hand to his aching head, and put his hand into his pocket in search of his wand. But alas! It wasn't there.

_Must have fallen from my pocket in the girls' dormitory! Now I have to face Fred like a Muggle!_

Oliver stood up, only to be thrown back down again.

_Ok!_ He thought. _He really likes her..._

"Listen Fred," said Oliver; his eyes closed, laying flat on the ground not meeting Fred's eyes.

"I'LL STRANGLE YOU!" He yelled, jumping on top on Oliver, both hands around his...

_FILTHY SCOTTISH NECK!_

An so it began, the fight of the Provoked Prat and the Evil Scotsman. Aka the fight in which Lavender woke up and found the prat and Scotsman in a very odd position on the floor with Fred, thumping Oliver against the floor repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Screamed a very sleepy and very shocked Lavender.

"I... We..." Stammered Oliver.

"HE STOLE MY WOMAN!" Yelled Fred, his hands still around Oliver's neck.

"You're cheating on Katie?" Shrieked Lavender.

"Katie?" Said George and Fred at the same time.

"Yes Katie! He asked her out yesterday!"

Fred suddenly let go of Oliver. He eyed him curiously.

"She likes you, you prick!" Yelled Oliver, who was now massaging his neck. "What I do for Quidditch tickets!

"She..."

But before Fred could finish, Angelina Johnson appeared at the end of the staircase.

_I've just been strangled by Fred Weasley, now Angelina Johnson is going to have me hexed, maimed, and thrown into a..._

"Hi." She said, uncertain as to why her fellow Gryffindors were starring at her, with their mouths agape.

Angelina scanned the room. George had taken refuge under one of the tables, Lavender was standing on the couch, Oliver was pale white on the ground and Fred was straddling him like a horse...

_FRED!_

Fred! There was something wrong here, something she couldn't quite put her wand on. The others looked positively shocked while Fred had a smug look on his face, almost as if he knew something...

_I hate that look! Don't give that look to me Fred Weasley... don't... Merlin I hate that look! It's so annoying...so immature...so endearing... ENDEARING? Merlin Fred! Look what you've done to me! Wipe that smug look before I wipe it off my..._

"Hello Angel." Said Fred, getting up and striding, or strutting, towards Angelina. The smug look still plastered upon his face.

"Hi. What's going on I heard screaming. And someone being thumped against the ground numerous..." She looked at Oliver, who was massaging his neck.

"Only the thumps of my heart Angie." Said Fred.

Angelina looked over Fred's shoulder to see Katie mouthing 'He knows! He knows!'

Angelina knew she couldn't prevent it, but she swallowed hard, making the grin on Fred's face grow even more wide if possible. She was just as clever as Fred, she could get out of this situation with out much embarrassment. MUCH being the key word.

"The thumps of your heart? How about the thumps of my fist, if you don't wipe-that-smug-grin-off-your-face-Weasley."

Fred wasn't listening. "You like this face? It's my seductive face. Too hot to handle right?"

"Your _ego_ is too hot to handle." She said.

George snorted and Fred glared at him.

"So listen Angie I'll spare you the embarrassment. You, me, and Hogsmeade Saturday. Or we can stay here _not_ doing homework."

"I really have no clue what you're on about." She said.

"Well, if you need me I'll be waiting. You still owe me that snogfest." He said, winking, and strutting up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Within seconds Fred came sliding back down head-first with a large thump.

"Not a word." He mumbled as Angelina stepped over him and walked...

_With the grace of a thousand angels _thought Fred

_...back up to the girls' dormitory._

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know!**


	8. In Black and White

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Junior year stinks... SATs and such what fun! (Yuck!) Anyways, here is chapter 8! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Eight

"I'm a complete idiot! AH!" Said Fred, bagging his head with the nearest hard object he could reach, which happened to be a prototype of a telescope that socked the person in the eye if squeezed too hard.

"The point is..." said George, seizing the fake telescope from his brother. And making a mental note not to leave it around for an innocent person to get punched in the eye. (An innocent person that was not paying ten or twenty galleons for it.) "That you have got to go straight to Angelina and tell her how you feel!"

"I can't! How can I go up to her after that performance?" Said Fred.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. If you wait until tomorrow morning to confront her, every girl at Hogwarts including their second cousins twice removed will know what happened downstairs!"

"Bloody women and their bloody gossip!" Snarled Fred.

So Fred, took George's advice and started down to the common room. Where he tried to think of every possible way he could get up to the girls' dormitory without a slide burn.

He finally concluded that all he needed to do was sneak out the portrait, down the marble staircase, through the entrance doors, to the pitch, into locker room, retrieve his broom, run back to the pitch, back through the entrance doors, up the marble staircase, back into the portrait and fly up the stairs on his broomstick. Brilliant, fool-proof, and only a boy would think to do it the hard way.

So through the portrait he did go, stopping only when he saw Mrs. Norris. He held his breath and went as quietly as he could out of the corridor. How he managed to escape past Mrs. Norris, he didn't know. The cat just seemed to be focused on something in the seventh floor corridor. So, putting the cat out of his mind, Fred tip-toed down the stairs and walked up to the entrance doors. He was just about to open them when he heard someone, or something. Quickly, he hid behind the Gryffindor hour class, containing the house points.

Luckily it wasn't a teacher, but no one in their right mind would say they were lucky to meet Mrs. Norris in the dark... after hours...

She walked along in front of the hourglasses, oblivious to the presence of a Weasley twin. (Which was a first), focused on her destination, a piece of parchment held in her mouth. Fred smiled mischievously; if this piece of parchment wasn't of importance, then why would Mrs. Norris have picked it up?

So, thinking he'd get back at Filtch for landing George and him in detention, he summoned the parchment and caught it. Hissing madly, Mrs. Norris left the entrance hall and it was only a matter of seconds before Filtch came running out from behind a suit of armor. Fred pocketed the parchment, threw open the doors and walked out into the cool night air.

By the time he retrieved his broomstick, he remembered the parchment in his pocket. His eyes moved across the first line and a very wide grin spread across Fred's face. He mounted his broom and sped off towards Gryffindor Tower, the parchment still clutched in his hand. He slowed down as he approached a window and knocked.

Within seconds the window was thrown open and a very tired, very disgruntled Angelina Johnson was glaring at him.

"WHAT?" She hollered at him.

"No need to sound so angry my Angel," said Fred, ever so smoothly. "I just thought you'd be interested in..."

"Shove off Weasley." She said, pulling the window closed.

"Fred Weasley can make any girl laugh..." he recited.

Angelina's eyes widened.

"He's a bit of a git, but he makes up for it with his incredible sense of humor, along with George. Fred is simply the most... and here's where I left off..." He cleared his throat as Angelina starred at him. "Fred is simply the most idiotic being on the face of the earth, but he's _my_ idiot."

Fred could have done loops-de-loops on his broom, but his stomach did it for him.

"Well, there's no denying it Angie, it's all here in black and white."

For a moment Angelina looked as if she'd seriously consider pushing him off his broom. She grabbed him by the arm and...

**A/N: Will she a) snog him b) snog him or c) possibly snog him, but one can't be too sure. Please review and I'll update when I can. **


	9. Cliched

A**/N: Soooooo... the correct answer was K... Close the window in his face in attempt to run from slobbery Fred Weasley snogging. Would you run? ;)Kidding. The answer was... well you'll just have to read on now won't you.**

**Chapter Nine**

_For a moment Angelina looked as if she'd seriously consider pushing him off his broom. She grabbed him by the arm and..._

"Angie! Close the door I'm freezing!"

After a thud, a scream, and what sounded like something being unstuck with a plunger (which was actually Angelina's face off the glass), Angelina was dangling high above the grounds on Fred Weasley's broomstick, except she wasn't dangling. Fred had caught her just at the last second, pulled her close to him for safety and was near mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (or so he claimed that was what his actions were) when she threw herself onto the window and began banging on it for Alicia to let her back in. Now she could only hear the soft buzzing of the charm Alicia put on the window.

"Stupid, stupid witch!" Yelled Angelina, folding her arms in disgust.

"What's wrong Angie? Don't you find this outing, however cliched it might be, romantic?"

"Having a window slam into me, sitting on a broomstick hundreds of feet from the ground in my sleeping wear freezing to death? No, I'd have to say I find this, _outing_ did you call it, completely—"

But before Angelina could badmouth her predicament, Fred was diving towards the ground with Angelina holding on for dear life. He suddenly pulled back up and stopped abruptly.

"Why Angie, I thought you weren't afraid of heights."

"I'm not, but with you steering..."

"Then I insist." Said Fred, letting go of the broom for Angelina to steer.

"Fine." She said, with a few sharp turns later, and Fred was dangling from his broom from one hand.

"How... cliche." She smirked, watching Fred swing back and forth and back and forth and...

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"But this is the best part. It's when I dive and you're holding on to the broom wishing you never read the rest of that list."

"I only read it because I wanted to know if you liked me."

"If you couldn't figure it out before...!"

"I wanted to make sure you did before I did anything..."

"...without sneaking around and going behind my back...!"

"...stupid."

"Are you telling me," she began, "that the only reason you wanted to see this list was so you wouldn't do anything stupid?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Angelina... I ... stop laughing."

"Ha...ha..."

"I'll kiss you."

"Ha ha ha ha HA!"

"I mean it I will!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"C'mon Angelina."

"You're such a prat. You say you'll kiss me if I don't stop laughing. I continue to laugh putting emphasis on the HA's and you still don't kiss me."

"So will you help me up?"

"Idiot." She mumbled.

Angelina pulled Fred back onto the broom and they flew back to the window. Since Alicia had put a charm on the window they had no chance of getting in through there. Their only chance was the hopes of the boy's dormitory window being open.

"Do you hear that rumbling noise?" Asked Angelina as the neared the window.

"Yeah what do you think it is?"

The sound grew louder and louder as they flew closer to the window. When they arrived, Fred pushed open the window and found the source of the rumbling.

"You're brother sure can snore." Said Angelina was she and Fred crawled into the room.

"Yeah, uh, so..."

Fred leaned in awkwardly. _5 inches away...3 inches away... less than 1 inch away..._

A loud snort made them both jump, slamming into each other in the noses and falling upon Fred's bed.

"What are you doing?" Yelled George.

"This... this isn't what it looks like George!" Stammered Fred, just noticing that he had somehow coincidentally ended up on top of her.

"How cliche..."

**A/N: That was sort of lame but I promise the next chapter shall be better. I think the next will be the last so...yeah. SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER AND I'M GONNA BE A SENIOR! That is so freaky!** Anyway...have a nice week:)


	10. Gentleman and Toilets

**A/N: I'm so sorry, the end of June and July have been really hectic. Anyways, here is the final (sniff) chapter of Yours For The Snogging.**

**Chapter Ten**

This isn't what it looks like George!" Stammered Fred, just noticing that he had somehow coincidentally ended up on top of her Angelina.

"How cliche."

"I told you to apologize to her and be a gentleman."

"In my defense you said nothing about being a gentleman." Said Fred smartly.

"Well one should know that when apologizing, you shouldn't act like a hippogriff's behind."

"May I enter this lovely conversation?" Asked Angelina.

George nodded and she continued.

"Fred was outside my window, embarrassed me about the parchment..."

"So you did act like a hippogriff's behind!" Said George.

"Then I fell out the window and Fred saved me."

"See? Perfect gentleman." Said Fred.

"Then I almost died during Fred's dive."

George sniggered. "Oh yes a gentleman."

"And then Fred was hanging off the broom and almost wet himself."

"HA!" Said Fred, "Oh wait..."

"Then we came to the window, were about to kiss, you snored which startled us and we landed in a position as if we were about to engage in love making."

"Well that's a way to be blunt about it." Said Fred.

"It's true." Said Angelina.

"Wait! You almost kissed? And I ruined it? Go go go! Go out of this room and kiss, do it! Snog! My brother's first kiss I can't believe it!"

"Shut it!"

"Fredikins first snog!"

"I said shut it!"

"Now remember what I told you, be a gentleman and no slobber Fred, brush your teeth."

"Well let me bring up your first kiss shall we! In a broom closet, with..."

Angelina pulled Fred into a snog and he shut up right then and there.

"Goodnight." Said Angelina and she walked right out of the dormitory.

George quickly hid under the covers to await the aftermath as Fred did a victory dance and sang.

"I found a paper that said my fate

Then went to find my best mate

She fell out a window and almost died

And almost froze off her behind

I fell of the broom and flew to this room

And fell onto her in a sex position with a boom..."

"You really can't sing..." Said George as Fred continued his song, becoming worse and worse by the line.

That afternoon...

"Pick it up Weasley!"

Fred slumped over and picked up the tub of disgusting, green toilet polish. Yes, toilet. Cruel and unusual punishment it was to polish toilets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Round ones, ones that have chips, some that were flooded (thanks to Moaning Myrtle). Fred repeatedly asked Filtch why they were polishing toilets that no one used.

"I have a whole new respect for muggles," said George as he dipped his rag into the slime that was the polish.

"Do muggles polish their toilets?"

"Probably the rich ones."

"Mmmm."

"So what happened with Angie this morning?"

"Oh well I apologized for being an arse and we snogged a bit before breakfast, in between classes, on the way to the bathroom, behind a book in transfiguration... behind a cloud of smoke in potions and right before I had to come in here and polish toilets."

"So she forgives you then." Laughed George.

"Yes and she wants me to burn the parchment."

"What parchment?"

"The one that I found that was a copy of the list the girls wrote."

"What?"

"Yeah but I got to keep the bit she wrote about me... and you!" Said Fred, noticing the look on George's face.

"Give it to me!"

Fred handed over the piece of parchment.

"The broom closet...(sigh). Signed, Moaning Myrtle?"

Fred burst out laughing as he waved the real piece in front of his brother's nose.

"Give it here."

"Catch me."

"Two weeks detention!"

"I mean it brother!"

"Oh no it's going to be flushed down the..."

"Twelve weeks detention!"

"C'mon just catch me and it's yours for the taking!"

"You're going to give Mrs. Norris a bath!" Wheezed Filtch clutching his chest.

Fred and George stopped and the parchment fluttered down into the depths of the toilet polish to be lost forever in the sea of slime.

_The End_

**A/N: Kinda corny I know. Well I'm going to start writing another one as soon as I get some inspiration. Any ideas? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and putting up with my bad updating habits. See you all soon in the next one. Skittlehog**


End file.
